He's in love WITH A DEATHEATER?
by LylyWeasley
Summary: Seventh year, second semester. HBP did not happen. A girl from Ginny's year joins a seventh year potions class. She's a Slytherin and Ginny's worst enemy. But she quickly makes friends with the trio,or more than friend with one.. but can she be trusted?
1. New Girl in Class

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Elodie snapped as all of her books fell out of her hands.

"Why don't you, you whore!" Ginny said eyeing the fishnet shirt covering a black bra underneath her school robes.

"Why, thank you! Such a lovely compliment." Elodie picked up her books and stalked off.

_Ugh… That Ginny Weasley. A tackier person I have never seen. Someday I'll just lose control and…_

"Miss Dirdel. Please sit down and take out you're things." Snape drawled cooly as she entered her advanced potions class. Since she had passed her regular potions class hands down in the first half of the year., Snape put her in with seventh years to challenge her.

"Everyone," Snape continued in a bored tone. "This is Elodie Dirdel. She could top all of you in her sleep if she wanted to. So, that means you all should work extra hard to even stand a chance."

Elodie looked in front of her. A frizzy haired girl suddenly sat up straighter in concentration. _So, she's gonna challenge me…_Elodie thought cruelly. _She better watch out because I'm a force to be reckoned with._

That day, they were making the glamour potion. It changes your appearance either to make you more attractive or repulsive.

"This will be so easy, and Snape said this class was challenging." Elodie muttered to herself, prodding her wand under her cauldron and starting a fire.

After twenty minutes, she was finished. So was that frizzy haired girl in front of her. _Oooo… I like a bit of competition. _Most people were still struggling but no one as much as a red-head boy next to the know-it-all frizz-head.

"Do you need help?" Elodie whispered to him.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Dirdel! Weasley! Do you two have anything you wish to share with the class?" Snape snapped over the sizzling of cauldrons.

"No!" Elodie retorted._ Who the hell is Weasley anyway?_ Snape turned back to his desk and she leaned over to the boy again. "Stir to the right five times and then add…"

"ELODIE!!" Snape shouted, coming up behind her and smacking the back of her head. Her forehead hit the desk in a rebound.

"But sir," she objected, rubbing the spot that he had just hit and the front of her head. "I was just offering this boy help. Trust me, he really needs it. No offense." she hissed to the boy.

"None taken."

"Alright then. Miss Granger, switch seats with Miss Dirdel."

The frizzy haired girl stood up and took Elodie's seat and she moved up on row.

"Thanks." The boy whispered with a broad smile on his overly freckled face as he looked at her.

"No problem."

She worked with the boy until the end of class. All the mistakes he had made were easy to fix and he had a perfect potion after she had tweaked it a little. After class, he stood up and held out one of his large hands.

"Again, thanks. You saved my-. Well, just, thank you. I'm Ron Weasley."

_Oh, __he's__ Weasley. Why does that name ring a large bell? Meh… I'll figure it out later._

"Again, no problem. I'm Elodie." _As if Snape didn't say it enough already. _She thought, taking his hand.

Just then, the frizzy haired girl and a black haired boy walked up behind the two of them.

"Oh." Ron said, looking back at them. "This is Hermione," He pointed to the frizz head. "and this is Harry." he motioned to the black haired boy.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said, shaking Elodie's hand.

"You too. Are you… his girlfriend?" she asked, looking between them.

Hermione looked mortified by the very idea. "NO! Of course not."

Elodie suddenly caught sight of Harry. "Harry… could you possibly be… Harry Potter?"

"That's me." Harry sighed.

Elodie shook his hand but, in truth, wasn't really looking at him. She was looking at Ron, who was standing a few feet behind him. She had the strangest feeling in her stomach. Suddenly, she thought of an idea. She took out a note book and quill, tore out a page, and scribbled a note. Elodie looked up and found that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were giving her the strangest looks.

"Sorry." she said. "I just remembered something. Had to write it down before I forgot it again. Nice to meet you all.".

She started to stroll away. But, when she passed Ron, she stuck the paper in his hand. Ron looked down at it and a small smile crept over his face. Elodie kept her eyes straight ahead but a slight smile melted over her face as she walked away.

That night, Harry had a very strange dream.

_He was at a desk with a black quill in hand. The paper was filled with red writing. The little paragraphs were sort of poetic looking but he couldn't read it. His hair fell in his face. He brushed it away, it was a lot longer than he was used to, all the way down to his chin. His vision was blurry. He reached a hand to his face and felt for his glasses. They weren't there, so he wiped his eyes. When he brought his hand away it was covered with black tears. _Eyeliner._ He thought, looking at his hand, confused. He did a double-take. The red poems were written on his hands and wrists. He followed them to his chest, where he had to avert his eyes. It wasn't his chest. It was a girl's. A girl wearing a very skimpy top. He put a hand to his face. There was blood on his fingers when he drew them away. He placed it back on his cheek. There were little raised bumps on the skin there. The red writing must've spread there too._

"_He's not gonna be happy with me." Harry said worriedly. "How am I supposed to do this when… he… me…" His voice faded away in incoherent words. "I'll just deal with it later."_

_Harry looked down at the quill he was holding. A drip of red ink had splashed onto the parchment. With a shock a recognition, he looked at the quill. It was exactly the same as the one Umbridge made him use in detention two years ago. He looked back down at his hands and tried to read the red poems on his hand but just as he started to, the dream faded…_

Harry woke with a start but the red words were still burned in his mind. He looked down. He was a boy again. Then he looked down at his hands, the words were not there. _Tears fall from stars and blood from my lips… _The words… What did they mean?


	2. Mysterious Things

5

When Harry walked into the common room the next morning, he saw Ron, looking tired, doing homework. He hadn't heard him come to bed last night.

"Where were you?" he asked Ron, sitting down beside him.

"Um… out for… a walk…" He mumbled, not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"All night?" he questioned, skeptically.

"No." Ron snapped. "I came up at about three. I just tried to be very quiet so that I wouldn't wake anyone in the dorm.

"Fine. So-_ry_." Harry retorted defensively.

"No. I'm sorry mate. I'm just really tired."

The rest of the morning went fine, but Harry started to worry. After the dream, he hadn't gone back to sleep. He had been awake at three that morning. He would've seen Ron come up. But he hadn't. Just then, he saw Ron walking down the hall, toward him, so they could head to lunch together. Harry felt a plummeting in his stomach that was totally unrelated to his worry. It was more of a flutter, the same feeling he got when he looked at Ginny.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" You look like you just ate a vomit Berty Bot's bean." Ron observed, looking at Harry's pale face.

"Ron, I just had a flash of Voldemort's mood." Harry said looking straight back at him.

"And…"

"Ron… Voldemort is in love."

"What do you mean?" Hermione gasped after had relayed what just happened to her at the lunch table. "That's impossible."

"Apparently not anymore." Harry replied, just as shocked.

Elodie caught up with the three of them on their way to potions.

"Hey guys!" She said, coming up behind Harry. She was wearing a blue turtleneck under her robes and had black blush coated heavily on her cheeks. Her chin-length black hair hanging loosely in her face.

"Hey!" all three of them greeted warmly. Harry looked curiously at her. She looked just as tired as Ron had. They walked for a minute until Elodie spoke.

"Um… I have a question. You… you don't mind if I hang out with all of you? I mean, you guys are the only real friends I have. I hope me being a Slytherin…" she stammered until Ron put his hand up to stop her. He smiled and so did Hermione, but it was Harry who spoke,

"Sure. It doesn't matter. You're one of the family." he said, clapping her left shoulder.

"OW!" Elodie squealed in pain. "Geez… you hit hard…"

"Oh," Harry apologized. "I'll be more careful."

"I cannot touch him." Harry said. "My Lord, what can I do?"

"You must not let it endanger your mission." Voldemort hissed, looking into his face, scarlet eyes flashing. "Get close to Potter and when the time is right… STRIKE!"

Harry screamed and woke up sweating, breathing heavily, and clutching his scar.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?" jumbled voices were echoing all around him. Dean, Ron, Neville, and Seamus pulled back his curtains to see if he was okay.

"Sc…sc…" he gulped. "Sc… scar…" Harry stammered, looking wide-eyed at Ron. "Flashes of Voldemort…" he continued, despite Ron's flinch. "He has a Deatheater…here at Hogwarts."

"Oh god!" Ron gasped. "Don't worry Harry. We'll get 'em. We got your back."\

"So you're saying that one of Voldemort's deatheaters is here right now?" Elodie asked after Harry had told her Ron and Hermione in their Potions class next day.

"Well, that's what it sounded like." Harry wondered aloud.

"Elodie, please don't tell me you hang out with this filth…" came a drawling voice from behind them. They all turned to see Draco Malfoy standing right there, a frown creasing his pale face.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Elodie hissed, standing up and facing him. She glided over to him. He backed up so far that he hit the desk behind him. She leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Don't cross me Draco… He might not like to hear that Lucius's son is impeding my mission…"

Draco backed away, looking horrified. "Er…. b-bye." he said hurriedly, almost running away.

They all got up as the bell rang, Ron looking amusedly after Malfoy. "Well, that was interesting. What did you say to him anyway?"

Elodie smiled a malicious smile. "I just told him that I know a little secret about him." the three of them looked at her expectantly. With a sigh, she said, "He talks in his sleep. Once, he proclaimed his undying love to you," she pointed to Hermione, who burst into giggles and gags, "and Eloise Midgen."

Harry thought this extremely unlikely, but his musings were cut short by Ginny coming over.

"Hey-a Harry! What's… What's SHE doing here?!" Ginny shrieked, pointing at Elodie.

"What the- URGH! YOU!" Elodie screamed back.

The two girls charged at each other but Ron stepped between them with his arms outstretched.

"Sis, what's going on?" Ron asked Ginny, restraining the furious females.

"She is your sister?!" Elodie shot at Ron. _Shit. __That's__ where I recognized Weasley from._

"Yes."

"Ok, well," Ginny started. "What's going on is that she's an annoying little bitch who hates my guts for no reason."

"Um excuse me, little miss Ginny-Sue?" Elodie interjected. "You hate my guts for no reason."

"I don't care!" Ron yelled suddenly. Ginny took a step back. Harry was startled. He had never heard Ron get REALLY angry before. "I don't give a damn who hates who or who or why! Both of you will have to deal with each other. If you have fucking issues, take them outside!"

He stomped off, leaving Ginny and Elodie glaring at each other.

"FINE!" They screamed into each other's faces and stalking away.

"Well, that was fascinating." Hermione said in a false-perky voice. "I wonder what exciting thing will happen next."

Harry didn't have an answer for that and he certainly did not want to find out.

Ron was sitting on the rug in the common room, staring at the fire, when Harry found him. His face was still set in a grimace and he looked likely to explode.

"Mate…" Harry said cautiously, not wanting Ron's anger directed at him.

"Yeah?" Ron grumbled. His anger seemed to have fizzled down to an angsty outlook at the world.

"Are… you ok?"

"Hmmm…."

"Oh, common," Harry prodded. "Give me more than that. I can't cheer you up if I don't know what's wrong."

Ron almost cracked a smile but forced it down at the last second. Then he started to laugh. "You are so weird, you know that?"

"Makes me who I am mate… and the angst is my thing. Hands off." Harry joked, glaring at Ron who laughed even harder and clapped him on the back. It was Harry's turn to laugh as he fell over from the force of it. "And Elodie says I hit hard. Dang man."

They both sat there laughing until the sun was set and stars began to pop out in the heavens.

"Potter!" Snape called him up to his desk after Friday's potions lesson. "Dumbledore wishes for you to restart occlumency."

"Not with you again…" Harry complained without thinking.

"Actually, no. Not with me. I am far too busy to concern myself with you." Snape drawled. "You will be taught by miss Dirdel. She is almost as accomplished as I am in the art and will be glad to teach you."

"Monday, Potter. Eight o'clock, lowest dungeon, so no one will hear you scream… Just kidding!" Elodie smiled.

On Monday, Harry went down to the dungeon, wondering what was in store for him. When he got in, the door slammed and Elodie walked out from the shadows looking menacing.

"Hey you!" She exclaimed.

"Hi…" Harry replied nervously.

"Let's get started shall we? Legilimens!"

Memories flashed through his mind in rapid succession. He was stuck in a tree, Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper, barking beneath him. He was falling 100 feet, dementors swirling below. He was in the Gryffindor common room, He and Ginny were kissing…

Laughter echoed in his brain and he found himself on the floor. Elodie towered above him, laughing her head off. He got up and brushed off his robes.

"You've got a thing for Weasley… how sweet." She taunted. "Get me back. Try! Leg…"

"Legilimens!" Harry shouted.

There was a wall in front of him. He tried to blast it away but it didn't budge. He ran at it trying to knock it over. He hit his shoulder against it and it still didn't move. He made many more attempts but woke up on the floor.

"Uh, uh, u-uh! I don't think so. Those are private." on the last phrase, there was a hardness in Elodie's voice Harry had never heard before.

Harry tried to get up but he fell back down with a groan. Elodie gasped.

"Harry!" she went over to him. "Harry? Are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so hard…"

"Legilimens!" Harry shouted, springing awake. The spell hit Elodie in the face and Harry was watching a memory.

Elodie was standing on a bridge somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. Then a tall boy came and they stood three feet away from each other in silence. The moonlight caught the boy's red hair. It was Ron.

"Sorry I couldn't talk to you more freely." Elodie said sheepishly.

"That's okay, I knew exactly where to come. I'm just afraid what Harry and Hermione will say when they find out." Ron said, taking her hands. "You're hands are freezing."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. You could get sick and catch your death!"

"No, not that!" Elodie cried. "I don't care what anyone will say. I just need to tell you…"

"What?" asked Ron, looking utterly bewildered.

"Well, that… that I like you. A lot." She whispered.

Then, she took her hands out of Ron's grasp and placed them on his cheeks. Then she leaned into him and placed her lips softly on his. Slowly, Ron put his hands on her waist and kissed back…

"That's enough…" Elodie said, yanking Harry out. She didn't sound mad nor did she look it. In fact, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"So, now you know… I have a thing for Weasley. That was very good. Next Monday, same time, same place, Potter. I'll be waiting."

Harry walked back to the common room very confused. Ron and Elodie… And that wall… Her voice… He just didn't know. Nothing made sense anymore. He'd talk to Ron calmly. Act like a grown up.

"You could've at least told me!" Harry shouted across the common room. "I'm your best friend!"

"Oh. But now you're my mother!" Ron yelled. "I wasn't ready to tell you."

"So, you would stay out all night, going on secret dates with your girlfriend, just because you weren't ready to tell me?!"

"I… I don't know! Maybe! We're not even really going out yet!" Ron said slumping into an armchair with tears in his eyes. All the fight seemed to have been sapped out of him. "I just don't know…"

"Ron…" Harry stammered, startled by the abrupt change in him, and sitting by him. "I'm sorry mate. I was just freaking out. It's cool with me if you like her… Do you?"

"…Yes…" Ron whispered.


	3. After That Night

After that night, Elodie stopped hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She now took to sitting by Malfoy and his cronies in potions. She also avoided the subject whenever Harry brought it up in occlumency. Maybe it was this that caused her, after a few weeks, to stop giving him occlumency lessons. Ron even tried to talk to her in the corridors, but she just walked away. Ron almost never spoke anymore, not even to Harry and Hermione. Sometimes Harry even thought he heard a sniff from behind his curtains at night.

"I don't understand…" Harry wondered one day to Hermione in the common room after dinner. "Why?"

"I don't know…" Hermione sighed. "I just can't bear to see him like this. He's completely heart-broken."

Ron walked past them towards the portrait hole at that moment.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione called cheerily.

"Hey…" Ron mumbled back.

"That's the first time he's said anything in ages." She said when Ron had gone out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah, that's what upsets me so much." Harry added, getting up and following Ron out of the portrait hole.

He ran to catch up with Ron and saw him sitting under the beach tree where they spent most of their time outside. When he got there, he plopped down and put his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, mate, how about we go back inside to get a quaffle to throw around? I'm sure McGonnagal won't mind."

Ron grunted and shrugged off Harry's arm.

"Ok," Harry said in a matter-of –fact tone. "I'm getting sick of this. Stop moping. Be social. Hermione and I are worried sick about you. Talk to us. It'll make you feel better."

"Make me feel better!?" Ron snapped, rounding on him. "The girl I really like isn't talking to me and avoiding me for no reason and talking is supposed to make me feel better?! How would you feel?"

"I don't know," Harry mused. "Tell me how it feels. Enlighten me."

Ron scowled and punched Harry in the face and he toppled over with a yell. "That's how it feels!"

Harry sat up and looked at Ron, who towered over him. "Damn! You have some suppressed rage in there."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Well, at least it worked." Harry said, getting off of the ground and messaging his cheek.

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"I got you to let loose some of your anger… and got you to talk. Finally… don't you feel better?"

Ron ran to Harry and hugged him. Not even meaning to, he also started to cry, tears slid down his cheeks that were red with rage. "Harry… Wha- What's going on? I thought that she liked me too."

"No clue." he said holding Ron. "No clue…"

"I knew this would happen." Ginny told Hermione in the common room. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Ginny, be quiet!" Hermione snapped. "Your brother is depressed and he really liked Elodie. Can't you just respect that and butt out?"

Ginny raised one of her eyebrows at her. "Has Ron ever respected me? Has he ever butt out of any of my business? I don't think so. He never approves any of my relationship choices. Why should I do that for him?"

Hermione scoffed and stood up. "I can't believe you. You're acting just as heartless as you accuse Elodie of being. Practice what you preach." With that, she walked away, leaving Ginny quite alone.

Ginny was hurt by what Hermione had said, but what she had said was true too. _Elodie is heartless… Nothing Hermione says about her can change that._ She looked out the window to the grounds. Elodie was standing on the bridge over the lake. _Hmmm… if there were ever a time to beat somebody up, it would be now._ She stalked out onto the grounds and ran straight over to Elodie. When she turned, Ginny punched her in the face.

"How could you?!" She screamed continuing to punch Elodie. "You broke my brother's heart. Now I'm going to break your nose!"

Elodie scowled, stood up, and punched Ginny back. "You know nothing about that. Just shut up and don't talk about things you don't understand."

Ginny jumped on Elodie, pinning her to the ground. They were both locked in a tight knot, punching and pulling each other's hair. Across the grounds, Harry and Ron were going out to the Quidditch pitch when they saw the two girls across the lake.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Elodie?" Ron said.

"Uh-oh!" They both exclaimed, dropping their brooms and sprinting over to the brawling girls.

"Um… STOP!" Harry shouted trying to pull Ginny away so she wouldn't get hurt or hurt Elodie.

"Harry! Get… OFF!" Ginny shouted. On the last word, she threw up her fist. It collided with his nose and he felt it snap. Blood started to pour from his nose as he fought to keep a tight hold on the struggling girl in his arms.

"Ginny! Stop it!" Ron said, helping Harry and narrowly dodging one of Ginny's flailing fists.

Elodie spotted a flash of red hair near her. _Now you'll get it!_ She thought savagely. She swung her fist hard and felt it collide with an eye.

"Ouch!" Ron screamed.

_Shit._ Elodie thought, trying to get closer to see if he was alright.

"Get away from him!" Ginny shrieked, trying to kick Elodie.

Ron turned and found himself face to face with her. The whole scene seemed to freeze. Harry and Ginny were still locked in a fierce battle as Ginny tried to break free. Elodie looked up into his blue eyes. "Ron, I – I'm sorry." She did not mean only for his eye.

Ron looked away from her dark eyes that were sparkling with tears. "Are you?" Elodie knew that he didn't mean his eye at all. She started to back away as the tears she held fell thick and fast on her cheeks. She finally started to sprint away from the brawl.

"That's right! You better run bitch!" Ginny screamed at her retreating form. "Next time it'll be much worse."

"There won't BE a next time." Ron said forcefully, dragging Ginny by the arm and heading straight for the hospital wing. Harry followed, still trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"Wow Ginny, you can really punch." Harry marveled, messaging his newly fixed nose.

"Well, I had all those older brothers…"

"Ron, why didn't you get your eye fixed?" Harry asked, looking at the bruise blooming on his friend's face.

"I was more worried about you mate." he said, touching a hand to his black eye, almost lovingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tutted.

"Well," Ron said rounding on her. "If you hadn't started the fight…"

They argued all the way to the common room. Harry wasn't paying attention, his scar had started to prickle. It grew and grew in pain until they made it through the portrait hole.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, rushing over to them.

"Oh, no…" Harry started to say. But the pain in his scar exploded at that moment and he fell limp to the floor.

_Harry was in a dark room, his white hand resting on a chair and drumming his spider-like fingers. He was face to face with a sixteen year old girl. It was Elodie._

"_I am disappointed. I admit it. I thought I'd never have to say that to you." Harry said coldly, glaring at her._

"_Father, give me time." Elodie pleaded. "I can do this. The Weasley boy was a minor technicality. I have gotten rid of it. Just a bit more time. Please…"_

"_I have given you enough time." Harry roared, raising his wand. "You call yourself the daughter of the Dark Lord? You are weak! CRUCIO!"_

_Elodie screamed and fell to the floor twitching. Harry started to laugh and lifted the curse. _

_Then a woman ran forward and fell to his feet. She had waist length, lank, black hair with streaks of gray and a sallow face. Her heavily hooded eyes held pleading in them as she gazed up at Harry. She had once been quite beautiful… but no more._

"_My lord," she croaked. "I wish not to make excuses for her, but maybe if you did extend her time, she could…"_

"_What Bellatrix? What! Fail me even more? I think not! You should be ashamed to produce me an heir that doesn't follow orders. Maybe that's a reflection on you Bellatrix." Harry laughed even more cruelly as Bellatrix glared at Elodie. "Didn't you tell her what was at stake with this mission? Her life?"_

_Bellatrix nodded. "My lord, please… my love, have mercy…"_

_Harry put one of his white hands in Bellatrix's hair. "Stand up Bella…" he hissed. She did as she was told. Harry looked into her black eyes. "I shall give her more time. For you… but, if she does not come through, she will not only pay the price, but you will as well."_

_She backed away from Harry as he started to laugh again. With one sweep of his cloak, he walked out of the doorway. But, he lingered to watch as Bellatrix yanked Elodie from the floor._

"_You better not mess this up you little bitch." she spat, slapping Elodie across the face. "Get back in your father's good graces. Or suffer my displeasure."_

_Harry saw this unfold and chuckled to himself…_

The room swirled and Harry found himself on his bed in the boys' dormitory. The sky outside was dark. Had he really been out that long? He heard deep breathing from the bed next to him and know Ron was asleep. But, Harry couldn't sleep. He had way too much on his mind. Elodie was Voldemort's daughter, the Deatheater at Hogwarts. Ron was in love with Voldemort's daughter, the Deatheater at Hogwarts. This was all too much for him. He stayed up all night, his scar twinging and his thoughts swirling so much it was making him dizzy.


	4. The Next Day

The next day, a barn owl delivered a note to Ron. He opened it and his face split into a grin. Harry looked over at it. It read,

Sorry about your eye. I hope you forgive me. For everything. If you do, meet me on the seventh floor at nine by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Elodie Dirdel

Ron continued to stare at the note and smile. But Harry was worried. After what he had seen, this could not end well.

"Er… Ron?" Harry asked nervously.

"Huh?"

"D- don't go tonight."

"Why not?" Ron asked. "I want to talk to her."

"Because… last night when I fell over, I saw Elodie and Voldemort." He paused for a moment. "She's his daughter." He added quickly.

"That's not true." Ron said defiantly.

"I swear to you. It is. I'm so sorry mate."

"No…" Ron said, scowling at him. "You're not. You just can't bear to see me happy, can you?" he accused. "You never wanted us together in the first place. I can't believe you would stoop this low!" he stood up and stomped off.

"FINE! We'll see who's right when your sorry ass is dead!" Harry shouted after his friend.

"Men…" Ginny mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Ron walked out of the portrait hole at eight thirty. He was aloud to be out until nine so when he and Elodie were done talking he would have to be careful sneaking back. He sort of wished that he could've asked Harry to borrow the Marauder's map. But with what Harry said this morning, he didn't want to talk to him at all. When he got up to the seventh floor, he saw Elodie waiting for him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey you…" Elodie said, smiling even wider.

"Hi…" Ron smiled back.

Elodie took his hands and blushed. "I was afraid- I thought you wouldn't come." She put one of her hands on his bruised eye and looked up at him.

Ron shut his eyes, savoring the softness of her touch. With a sigh, he opened them again. "Nothing could keep me away. But Elodie…Why did you avoid me for so long?"

Elodie hesitated then spoke, "That doesn't matter now. Just as long as we're together. I love you Ron." She whispered, getting closer to him.

They were three inches apart when they heard footsteps drawing closer.

"Filch!" Ron whispered urgently. "Damn! Where are we going to go? Think Ron think! Shit!" He looked around for a moment until his eyes rested on the tapestry of trolls in tutus. "That's it! Just a second." _We need a place to hide. We need a place to hide. We need a place to hide._ Ron thought, walking back and forth three times across the blank stretch of wall.

"Ron…" Elodie said confused, looking at the wall. When Ron turned he saw what he had hoped to see, a door. He opened it, shoved Elodie in, and locked the door behind them. The room was small. Barely two feet were between them.

"Funny…"Elodie giggled. "I figured it would be something… roomier."

Ron laughed for a moment but then his face was serious again. "Elodie, please tell me. W-Why were you avoiding me?" He pleaded, looking at her with sadness in his face.

"Because… I…I was afraid." She stammered. "I really do love you though. You do believe me, don't you?"

Ron leaned into her. "Of course I do. I love you too." Then he kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"But you can't…" she protested, though her voice was muffled.

Elodie reached up and put her hands in Ron's hair. Ron slid his hands on her waist and the kiss intensified. Elodie placed her hands on Ron's chest and slid them up and down his body, feeling all the muscles stretched taught over it. Ron's hands crept up her torso until they came to rest on the outsides of her shoulders. He then leaned more into her and his mouth raked the curve of her neck and left shoulder. Elodie backed into the wall and both of them slid down the wall, still connected. She wrapped her legs tightly around Ron's back and kissed his Adam's apple. Ron kept kissing her neck and jerked up the bottom of her pants leg. Slowly, he messaged her leg with his left hand while holding her arm with his right. Elodie felt the top of her sleeve drop, exposing bare shoulder and panicked. But it was too late. Ron looked and received a shock. On the back of her left shoulder was the tattoo of a skull with a snake tongue. Ron stood up and backed away as far as he could.

"Harry was right. Ginny was right. Everyone… was right." He whispered. "I can't believe it." He opened the door and ran out as fast as he could. Elodie was left there on the floor and started to cry as the door slammed.

Ron wasn't even paying attention to where he was going and thanked God when he made it to the fat lady's portrait without meeting Filch.

"Password…" the lady said expectantly.

"Ch-Chinese Fireball." he panted, sprinting into the opening in the wall as the painting swung forward.

"Where were you?" a snide voice asked as he crossed the common room. He turned to see Ginny sitting on the couch. He shook his head and continued on his way to the stairs leading to the dormitories.

Ron's head felt heavy. He was so tired but not enough to sleep. Tonight had been to horrible to be true. He hoped that Harry was asleep. He didn't want to hear the lectures that he was sure to get if Harry were awake.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked as Ron walked into the dormitory white-faced.

He shook his head again but answered anyways, "I saw the most beautiful thing… that turned out to be the most terrible. You were right." He said, throwing himself onto his bed and lying flat on his stomach and burying his head in a pillow.

Harry didn't pursue the subject and for that Ron was thankful. He felt wretched enough already. He didn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He knew that the horrible thoughts that ran through his head now would intensify by one hundred fold if he slept. Ron really wanted to forget about her. But it would never happen, at least not if his mind kept bringing her up. _I loved her. I loved her. How could she be so evil? How could I be so stupid? I still love her._

Flashes of memory played like a movie in his head. On the bridge, by the lake, in that closet… his heart sank at the very thought of it. Elodie's voice also haunted him all night. _"I really do love you though…"_ Had that all been a lie. Of course, what else? He had been used and he had let it happen. Ron felt sick with himself. She just wanted to get close enough to Harry. She had almost gotten away with it too and it was because of him. _Will there ever be a time when I can be truly happy?_


	5. Curses

4

AN: Hey! I finally posted the next chapter. It's pretty good, and has a lot of action and suspense. Hope you all like it!

The next morning, Ron looked a complete mess. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale as death.

"Ron, mate, are you sure that you're alright?" Harry asked him as they headed for breakfast.

"I'm bloody fine. Drop it, ok?" Ron muttered darkly, starting down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he stumbled and had to grab the rail for support. Harry ran down as fast as he could to help him. But when he got close, Ron just pushed him away.

"Dammit Harry, stop! I'm fine… I'm…fi…" Ron trailed off, falling with a clatter to the floor.

"No…NO!" Harry shouted. "Bloody hell Ron, wake up! Someone, help me… Wait. I've got a wand. Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron rose into the air and Harry sprinted off to the hospital wing.

"This is magic induced." Madame Pomfrey said after she had examined Ron. "Did someone curse him?"

_Elodie… who else? _Harry thought bitterly. "No. Not that I know of."

"I'll have to transfer him to St. Mungo's but I'm afraid that if they can't wake him up, or the spell is lifted, in two days, that the effects will be permanent."

_How could she?_

It was pouring but Harry knew exactly where Elodie would be. He found the bridge from the memory and saw her huddled against the railing. She seemed to be crying. _Probably because she knows she just killed the man she loves. _Harry thought savagely.

Harry came up behind her and saw the Dark Mark on her left shoulder through her fishnet shirt. _Why it hurt when I touched her._ So, with vindictive pleasure, he laid his hand on the mark, making Elodie scream in agony.

"You bastard…" she snarled, with fierce loathing in her voice and turning to look at him. She looked horrible. Her eyeliner was running down her face and she was ghostly pale. Also visible on her neck, hands, and cheeks were many scabs. They were thin and seemed to make poems. _Tears fall from stars and blood from my lips… _The words… The same ones he had dreamed himself writing. He was suddenly brought back to reality by Elodie's hoarse rasp. "Don't you think I've been tortured enough?"

"You! Tortured?! Why did you do that to Ron?!" Harry yelled, not caring if anyone else heard.

"Ron… What's wrong with him?" Elodie asked, standing up quickly.

"Like you don't bloody well know!" Harry exclaimed. "You put a hex on Ron so that he would go into a coma- thing."

"I would never do that. I love Ron."

"Huh. So you say. Now because of you, if they can't wake him up in two days, he's dead. My best friend. Dead. And it's all your fault. It would've been better if you had never come into his life!" Harry said through clenched teeth with tears in his eyes.

"You're right…"

"Damn straight!" Harry interjected.

"It would have been better if I had never meddled." Elodie continued. "And it is all my fault that Ron's in the state he is. But, not because I hexed him. It's my father. He did this to punish me. For not destroying you. That was my warning. If I don't deliver you by the end of today… both me and my mother are dead." Elodie looked out at the lake. "I meant to come through. I really did… until you got inside my head in occlumency… and saw that memory. Then I knew I couldn't do it… I wouldn't do it. You can look now. Go behind the wall."

"Legilimens." Harry muttered. He was by the wall except it had a door in it this time. He went through. There was a memory of Bellatrix handing a bundle to Draco's mother. _Send her to Hogwarts._ She said. _She is the Dark Lord's daughter._ Bellatrix showed Narcissa the mark on the baby's shoulder._ Make sure she knows who she is…_

The next memory was of Elodie accompanying Voldemort to Azkaban and breaking out her mother and the other prisoners. The next was right before the start of the year. Voldemort was telling Elodie about the mission. _Befriend Potter. Pretend to love him if you must. Just get the job done! _

Harry had seen enough. He pulled himself out of her mind. "Pretend to love me if you must?" he asked.

"Yeah." Elodie looked quite embarrassed. "That was the plan. Ron just got in the way. He wasn't supposed to happen."

"That meeting on the bridge?"

"Wasn't planned. That was just me… and him… together." Elodie was crying harder now. The thoughts of her and Ron seemed to be too much.

"I wonder, what did happen last night. Why was Ron so freaked out?" Harry inquired.

Elodie looked up at him. "You really want to know?" Harry nodded. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Legilimens." Harry soared once again through her mind and saw the whole scene. From the corridor to the cupboard. When he came out, he stared at Elodie who blushed furiously. "I really did not need to see that. But, it's true. You really love him and he loves you. But how are we going to save him?"

"Take my hand." Elodie said. He did and Elodie disapparated.

They were squeezed into that feeling of suffocation flew through swirling color and sound and landed on hard ground a moment later. Harry looked around and felt a pang of recognition. They were standing in a graveyard. He shuddered, it was the same graveyard that Cedric was murdered in.

"Let's go."

They walked along and came to a house. They went inside, walked up the stairs, and came to a room. Elodie swished her wand, ropes came out, and they bound and gagged Harry. He fell to the floor, shocked that she would betray him like this.

"Trust me…" she whispered, dragging him into the room. "Daddy! I've got a great surprise for you."

Voldemort and Bellatrix glided out for a corner with cruel smiles on their faces. When they saw Harry, they both started to laugh terribly.

"Good job," Bellatrix whispered.

"I knew that you would come through for me Elle and I'm glad. Now give me the ropes," Voldemort hissed. "I'll take it from here."

Harry looked at Elodie and saw her eyes flash scarlet for a moment. But it was soon gone. She looked as if she were about to cry. "I'm sorry Dad… I can't." She drew her wand and pointed it to Voldemort. "Crucio!"

Voldemort fell back, shrieking in pain. Bellatrix rounded on Elodie, "You insolent child! How dare you attack your father! Now you will have to deal with me! Crucio!"

"Protego!" she shouted in retaliation. The curse bounced back at Bellatrix, but she dodged it.

Both of them aimed their wands at the other. "Avada Kedavra!" they both shouted. The curses met in midair and created an explosion. Elodie jumped and landed on the floor a few feet from Harry. She moved her wand and the ropes came undone. Harry looked up, Bellatrix had been hit by the blast and fallen to the floor lifeless.

The cruciatus curse had worn off Voldemort and he stood up, looking at the dead Bellatrix, his most faithful servant now gone. He shrieked in fury and pointed his wand at Elodie. But before he could say a single word, Harry stood up and pointed his wand at him.

"Don't!" Voldemort shouted, "Don't move Potter! I need to teach my daughter a lesson. CRUCIO!" he screamed before Harry could do anything.

Elodie began to writhe and scream in agony. Harry continued to point his wand at Voldemort. He looked at Harry and started to laugh horribly. He lifted his wand and Elodie stopped yelling. She just lay on the floor, panting. "Are you going to kill me, Potter? You can't, you're too weak. I am Lord Voldemort! One alone cannot kill me."

"Alone… you're right, I can't." Harry whispered.

"But together, I bet we can finish you." Elodie finished, standing up and wincing.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" all three of them screamed. Harry and Elodie ducked, waiting for the explosion. But, it did not come. They looked up and saw the three spells hit in midair, but the blast from the two wands forced the other one back. All three curses hit Voldemort. He flew backwards, hit the wall, and slid to the floor, eyes blank in death.


End file.
